Timeline
The Prologue is a brief timeline of all important events that occured on Earth and which led to the events of WAR FRAUD. Timeline wrap 1970s-1980s World War III 1967 * USSR tanks cross through the Berlin Wall, razing it to the ground and declaring war on NATO. * NATO and USSR forces fight over Germany for many months prior to the fall of Berlin to USSR. * NATO sets up defences around Germany. 1968 * USA, in an attempt to fool Russia, invade Vietnam in order for NATO forces to set up their defenses around France. 1971 * Paris falls to USSR marching forces. * Russia prepares armies to launch into American soil from Alaska. 1972 * Russia invades USA. * Canada declares neutrality and Alaska submits to USSR. * Marching Russian forces advance to West Coast. 1973 * Russians reach the city limits of Washington DC. * Russia begins bombardment of the city. The siege lasts for nine months and has a great morale impact on US forces. 1974 * USA sets off four nuclear bombs around Washington. * USA presidency falls. * USA submits defeat. * USA accepts terms of surrender to Russia, the dominant superpower of the world. 1990s A third World War In 1967, Soviet tanks rammed the Berlin wall and stormed into Western Germany, thus initiating World War III. Founding of SECTOR By 1990, the Soviet Union has decayed and is on the brink of collapse. With tensions on the rise, wars spawn on a dozen hot-spots around the globe, including Western Europe, North America, the Middle East and North Africa. Terrorism, especially in Europe, becomes a mutli-million business. To combat this situation, the SECTOR was established. Its mission was to safeguard the interests of the free world and dismantle any potential terrorist activities around the planet. It is the year 2014. World War III (1967-1974) has been over for over forty years, with the Soviet Forces emerging victorious over NATO. The United States collapsed and split, with each state declaring its independence. After twelve years of political unrest, the Soviet Union collapsed as well. At the turning of the millenia, the dream of a unified North America re-emerges and I.S.A.F. becomes a reality. The Independent States of America Allied Force works alongside DayNex Aeronautics for the re-establishment of the American might and the development of an air fleet which will change the ways of modern warfare. In a display of strenght, Arkham Petroleum, a company which belongs yo DayNex, succeeds in igniting a conflict between two factions in Algeria, spawning a civil war between the presidential forces and the forces loyal to the general of the army, who's also a brother to the president. I.S.A.F. gets actively involved in the war, siding with the presidential forces, which soon turns into a tragedy, with the razing of the city of Béjaïa, known military centre of the general's forces, from merciless bombing raids by the presidential forces and their allies. Two years later, on top of the ruins of the city stand oil derricks, all owned by Arkham Petroleum, since it was discovered that the grounds under the city were rich in petrol reserves. This event is known as the Algerian Conflict. DayNex develops alongside I.S.A.F. new types of aircraft and technologies to be utilised in combat scenarios. The Algerian Conflict was a great site for exeprimentation for these new technologies to emmerge. However, one of the top secret research bases of DayNex, the port of St. Hewlett, is besieged by terrorists, who threaten to destroy the base...